Le Petit Chaperon rouge
by Doupi
Summary: Où Rachel ne se doute de rien, Finn est trop intelligent pour son bien et Quinn pas assez. Et si on ne pouvait compter que sur Santana pour chasser le mauvais loup loin et résoudre les problèmes ?


**Le conte du Petit Chaperon rouge modifié à la sauce Faberry, ça donne ? Ah ben, ça apparemment :**

Rachel ajusta une nouvelle fois sa capuche rouge avant de s'engager dans le petit bois sombre. Un petit panier pendait à son côté, son sac de cours sur les épaules. Elle n'avait été jamais aussi pressée d'arriver à l'école. Son pas était sautillant et elle sifflait un air guilleret. Aujourd'hui allait être sa journée.

— Hey, Rachel

Elle soupira. Pas lui, pas aujourd'hui, pas encore. Elle afficha un faux grand sourire et se retourna en direction de la voix. Finn courait pour la rattraper. Sa conversation avec ses pères ce matin lui revint en mémoire tandis qu'elle attendait.

—_Tu es prête mon cœur ? C'est un grand jour aujourd'hui, non ? demanda Leroy dès qu'il l'aperçut descendant l'escalier._

_Rachel s'empara d'un verre de jus d'orange frais posé à son intention et de quelques petits pains du panier où ils refroidissaient. Les couverts et la confiture étaient à table et Hiram y mangeait déjà. Son sourire était gigantesque tandis qu'il mordait dans le pain chaud réalisé par son mari. Leroy vint s'installer à son tour, apportant la dernière fournée de petits pains. Une délicieuse fumée montait du petit tas doré, promesse de délices._

_Rachel en avait l'eau à la bouche. Tout en tartinant le sien, elle répondit à la question :_

— _Oui, aujourd'hui est le meilleur jour. Ça fait un moment que je retarde l'inévitable et il faudra bien que je finisse par la rencontrer. Ma personne mystérieuse. Je souhaiterai juste que ça soit plus facile quand même. J'irai après l'école si j'ai une réponse d'ici là._

_Elle fixa son téléphone avec envie, s'attendant à ce qu'il sonne enfin. Son message pour une rencontre était parti hier soir dans le cyber espace. Quelque part ici, à Lima, une personne l'avait reçue. Rachel ne savait pas qui, elle savait juste que la personne était grande, populaire et dans son année. Ils n'avaient jamais cherché à se voir ou à découvrir qui était l'autre jusqu'à il y a quelques semaines. _

_L'idée avait été émise et rapidement abandonnée. Trop pouvait se jouer dans une rencontre mais petit à petit, ce désir était revenu. Rachel se sentait prête, elle avait cette envie. Mais d'abord, elle devait passer à travers cette journée. Elle termina son petit déjeuner et prépara le panier avec tout ce dont elle aurait besoin. Il resterait dans le bureau de Schue en attendant la fin des cours._

—_Rachel, l'apostropha Hiram juste avant qu'elle ne quitte la cuisine._

_Elle se tourna vers lui et ne rata pas le regard qu'échangèrent ses pères. Ils n'étaient pas d'accord sur quelque chose. Hiram fit une petite moue et acheva quand même ce qu'il avait à dire malgré la désapprobation de son mari. _

— _Fais attention à Finn d'accord. Il a beaucoup rôdé par ici ces derniers temps. Méfie-toi de lui ok, j'ai pas envie qu'il t'arrive quelque chose._

_Rachel sourit et acquiesça, essayant d'effacer un peu de son inquiétude. Elle ferait attention. Elle savait quoi faire. Elle les avait embrassés tous les deux, ravie de savoir qu'ils veillaient sur elle. Son téléphone vibra et la confirmation qu'il apportait fit sauter de joie son cœur. Elle allait enfin découvrir qui était la personne avec qui elle parlait depuis des mois. _

Finn venait de la rattraper et lui sourit brillamment avant de proposer d'un ton enjoué.

— Je peux prendre le panier pour toi si tu veux, il semble lourd. Que transportes-tu là-dedans ? Une tonne de tofu ?

Il rit de sa propre blague. Rachel força son sourire à rester et lui tendit la hanse. Après tout, ils iraient surement plus vite ainsi. Elle avait été tentée de refuser mais n'avait pas envie de se lancer dans une argumentation avec lui. Moins ils parlaient, plus vite elle arriverait à l'école et se débarrasserait de lui. Ils marchèrent ensemble sur quelques dizaines de mètres. Finn parla et Rachel fit de son mieux pour faire semblant de prêter attention.

—Dis donc, c'est bien lourd quand même, la taquina-t-il, où vas-tu avec ça ?

—Je rencontre quelqu'un ce soir, avoua Rachel incapable de garder la nouvelle pour elle.

Elle sourit vraiment, rayonnante dans l'air frais du matin. Finn sourit à son tour en soupesant encore le panier.

— C'est une personne chanceuse alors, commença-t-il, est-ce que je …

Au grand soulagement de Rachel avant que Finn ne puisse terminer sa question, une voiture vint se garer à côté d'eux. Puck sortit la tête par la fenêtre conducteur et apostropha son ami :

— Alors Finnounou, on marche avec les loosers maintenant ? Fais attention, tu vas bientôt être contaminé.

Finn rougit et se tourna vers Rachel embarrassé. Elle saisit immédiatement cette occasion.

—Tu devrais les rejoindre, Finn. On se verra à l'école.

Ou pas, espéra-t-elle au plus profond d'elle. Rachel ne voulait vraiment n'avoir qu'une chose sur laquelle se concentrer aujourd'hui et ce n'était pas Finn Hudson.

—D'accord, à plus tard Rachel, murmura-t-il avant de courir s'asseoir sur le siège passager. Finn ne lui proposa pas de monter avec eux. Alors que la voiture s'éloignait, Rachel se rendit compte d'une chose. Finn lui avait pris son panier. Finn était monté dans la voiture. Finn ne lui avait pas rendu son panier. Elle blanchit et accéléra le pas. Encore vingt minutes avant d'être à l'école, elle espérait qu'il ne serait pas trop tard pour contrer la curiosité de Finn.

Finn s'arrêta à son casier et ouvrit la porte. Il tenta de mettre son sac à l'intérieur et se rendit compte enfin de la présence du panier. Il resta là un peu confus pendant quelques minutes avant de se souvenir que c'était celui de Rachel. Il hésita, certain qu'elle lui avait dit quelque chose à propos de ce panier.

Son regard balaya le couloir mais ne la trouva pas. Elle ne pouvait pas encore être dans l'école. Et il n'y avait rien de mal à être un peu curieux, non ? Il se faufila dans une classe vide. Lorsqu'il en sortit, il avait un sourire gigantesque qui lui dévorait le visage. Ses yeux s'étaient allumés et renvoyaient un éclat bien particulier, celui du prédateur en chasse. Il avait juste à mettre son plan en place.

C'était une journée horrible pour Quinn. Le stress la rongeait et elle avait peur de faire une erreur, une de plus. Elle ne savait pas si c'était par manque de confiance ou si elle aimait vraiment sa réputation mais cette rencontre décidée au matin la terrifiait. Elle allait enfin rencontrer la personne avec qui elle échangeait depuis des mois maintenant. Et ça la terrorisait. Qui ne le serait pas ?

Quand elle pensait à cette image qu'elle s'était construite jour après jour, elle voyait une personne en particulier. La déception risquait d'être énorme si ce n'était pas elle. Quinn avait mis énormément d'espoir, peut-être un peu trop, dans cette rencontre. Sans oser la proposer elle-même, elle avait donné des indices. Et c'était enfin arrivé, maintenant, dans quelques minutes.

Le lieu, une petite clairière au bord du lac, lui était familier. Elle en connaissait les moindres recoins pour être souvent venue ici s'asseoir et lire. Elle avait pris place sur le minuscule petit banc, attendant. Une fois n'était pas coutume, elle était en avance. Fermant les yeux, elle releva la tête et contempla le ciel parfaitement dégagé. C'était magique, parfait moment pour une parfaite rencontre.

Quinn ne l'avouera pas tout de suite mais elle était tombée amoureuse de ces messages, amoureuse de la personne derrière. Elle aimait s'imaginer cette voix lui lire au creux de l'oreille des mots savamment tapés sur un clavier. Cette mélodie qu'elle aspirait à connaitre enfin, le fantasme ne suffisant plus maintenant. Elle sourit, se sentant en paix pour la première fois depuis longtemps.

Un toussotement la tira de sa torpeur et elle vit Finn, son petit ami – bientôt ex peut-être – se tenir devant elle. Quinn rougit de culpabilité. Finn n'était peut-être pas le plus parfait petit copain du monde mais cela ne pouvait pas excuser qu'elle le trompait mentalement depuis des semaines. Il se tenait maladroitement, dansant d'un pied sur l'autre. Finn Hudson dans toute sa splendeur.

— Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ça soit toi, déclara-t-il.

Il hésita, jetant un coup d'œil sur ses mains serrées avant de se lancer.

— Tu iras prudemment et avec sagesse …

— afin de ne pas t'écarter du bon chemin, termina Quinn incrédule.

Lui, c'était lui. Impossible fut sa première pensée. Mais il connait le mot de passe. Elle avala difficilement. C'était un cauchemar. Quinn n'en revenait pas. Se levant, elle le rejoignit. Il la prit dans ses bras et la serra contre lui, feignant la joie et des larmes de bonheur. Quinn était raide, figée dans ce câlin mais son esprit n'avait pas encore rattrapé sa pensée. Elle était sans défense, aussi inoffensive qu'une grand-mère attendant une visite.

— Je ne m'attendais pas à toi, murmura-t-elle n'y croyant toujours pas quand ils se séparèrent.

Finn lui sourit brillamment et referma un peu l'étreinte. Quinn eut l'impression d'étouffer.

— Je n'en reviens pas non plus, mentit-il, je pense qu'il faut qu'on fête cela. J'ai réservé une table de restaurant pour ce soir, me feras-tu l'honneur de m'accompagner ?

Quinn hésita. Elle avait beau sortir avec ce garçon, elle avait espéré rencontrer mieux aujourd'hui. Pas … Elle le détailla des pieds au sourire idiot qu'il arborait. Sa vie était un cauchemar. Elle sentait déjà les larmes s'accumuler au bord de ses yeux. Il fallait qu'elle s'en aille toute de suite ! Comment avait-elle pu croire que c'était Rachel qui allait se montrer aujourd'hui ?

Quinn accepta l'invitation d'un hochement de tête. Sa voix la trahirait tout de suite. Que pouvait-elle faire d'autre ? Le garçon avec qui elle sortait et qui l'aimait plus que tout se tenait devant elle avec un sourire à manger n'importe qui, tellement il semblait heureux et content de lui.

— Sèche tes larmes, mon amour, nous étions destinés à nous rencontrer, tenta de la consoler Finn en l'attirant dans un nouveau câlin.

Discrètement, il tourna son poignet pour vérifier sa montre. Il était dans les temps. Tout allait bien. Quinn allait partir et il mettrait en place la deuxième partie de son plan. Juste une question de minutes.

Quinn était à mille lieux d'un tel état calculateur, elle ne voulait plus que se recroqueviller contre un arbre et pleurer. Son cœur était brisé mais avant, elle fit ce qu'elle faisait de mieux. Maintenir les apparences. Elle se dégagea de Finn et recula de quelques pas.

— Tu passes me prendre ce soir alors ? s'enquit-elle en ramassant son sac.

— Bien sûr, je serai là à huit heures.

Quinn s'enfuit immédiatement après la réponse, promettant par-dessus son épaule d'être prête. Finn se frotta les mains quand elle ne fut plus en vue. Il ne restait qu'une dernière formalité et avec un peu de chance, demain, il aurait couché avec deux des filles sur sa liste. Il s'assit sur le banc et attendit. Elle ne devrait pas être longue à venir. Déjà, il apercevait de temps à autre, un éclair rouge progresser entre les arbres.

Rachel Berry prépare toi à être dévorée jusqu'à la moelle, pensa Finn quand elle posa le pied dans la clairière.

— Finn, salua Rachel avant d'attendre le plus loin possible.

—Tu iras prudemment et avec sagesse … lui souffla-t-il en s'approchant.

Quelques enjambées et la distance entre eux s'était amoindrie. Assez pour qu'il ne rate pas la dilatation de ses pupilles et le choc qui la fit vaciller sur ses pieds.

— afin de ne pas t'écarter du bon chemin, murmura-t-elle en réponse.

Le sourire de Finn s'élargit encore, montrant ses grandes dents blanches. Il avança une main et l'attira tout contre lui.

— J'ai toujours su que cela serait toi, avoua-t-il, depuis le premier message que nous avons échangé.

Rachel frissonna, non pas de peur ou de dégoût ou même d'amour comme le crut Finn, non elle frissonna de honte. S'il y a bien une personne qu'elle avait espérée, ce n'était définitivement pas Finn Hudson.

Finn profita de sa confusion pour l'embrasser. Il n'allait pas perdre de temps et savait que la petite clairière était suffisamment à l'écart des chemins pour que personne ne les voie. Rachel se laissa aller et goûta à d'autres lèvres pour la première fois. C'était bizarre. Pas vraiment désagréable mais sans doute un peu trop mouillé et elle était bien contente d'avoir une bonne respiration. La moitié de son visage était presque aspirée les lèvres de Finn.

— J'ai eu envie de faire ça depuis tellement longtemps, expliqua-t-il avant de réclamer ses lèvres à nouveau.

Elle se faisait dévorer par un dinosaure. La situation aurait pu être comique si elle n'était pas inquiétante. Comment Rachel avait-elle pu se tromper à ce point sur la personne qui l'attendrait ? Elle les avait tous passés en revue : Puck, Santana, Quinn, Brittany, … De tous les élèves de son année, c'était Quinn qui lui semblait être le suspect idéal. Quinn Fabray … A des années lumières d'un Finn Hudson, du moins, de l'avis de Rachel.

— Je ne peux pas rester, murmura Finn contre ses lèvres, mais j'aimerai que l'on se revoie demain soir. Avec un vrai rendez-vous. Chez moi. Je vais rompre avec Quinn ce soir. Tu es celle que je veux, Rach.

Rachel retint son souffle à l'utilisation du petit surnom affectif. Elle retomba sur ses pieds et acquiesça satisfaite de ce qu'elle obtenait. Après tout, peut-être que Finn n'est pas si mauvais pour que Quinn Fabray sorte avec lui. Et il venait de lui dire qu'il la choisissait, elle, Rachel Berry, sur Quinn Fabray, capitaine des Cheerios ? Cela n'arriverait surement pas tous les jours.

Rachel tenta de ravaler sa déception mais comprit la volonté de Finn de bien faire les choses. Une journée ne serait pas de trop pour s'habituer à l'idée. Ils échangèrent leur numéro de téléphone et Finn fonça chez lui en se congratulant pour cette soirée prolifique. Peut-être arriverait-il même à persuader Quinn de revoir ses standards en ce qui concerne leurs ébats.

Quand la clairière fut vide de tout occupant, une silhouette se laissa tomber de l'arbre sur lequel elle se tenait perché. Toute cette comédie venait de prendre une tournure bizarre. Heureusement que Santana était là pour sauver les fesses de son capitaine … encore une fois.

**Deuxième et dernière partie à venir rapidement normalement.  
**


End file.
